nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Matrona
is a former warrior chief of the Giant Clan, as well as a mentor to Diane and Dolores. Appearance Like most members of the Giant Clan, Matrona is much larger than a human. Her body is rather muscular, but retains its feminine shape. She also has purple eyes and blonde hair. She wears a camo cloth that covers her bust and is cut along her body. In her current attire, Matrona wears a dark colored tank-top and pants. She also has a wooden stump where her right foot used to be, as it was cut off by Zarpa to stop the poison from spreading through her body. Personality Matrona is a proud giantess, which is a common trait among giants. She is willing to fight for humans as a mercenary, so long as payment is involved. She is merciless towards her enemies, but honors and respects her opponents once they have given her a good battle. She believes that defeat in battle is worst than losing. Matrona believes that members of her clan need to be strong, which is why she pushes both Diane and Dolores to their maximum potential. Despite her values, she is a caring individual who struggles to project her feelings to others, easily shown by honoring Diane's parent's request and taking care of her. However, her prideful and ruthless warrior have changed over the past 15 years, having been saved from Zarpa, the same man Diane let go free instead of killing him, teaching her to value life and becoming kinder. Matrona became more motherly as she raised two children, Zoru and Dera, which led to her becoming much kinder towards others, even Diane who she once treated harshly. However, Matrona remain strict toward Diane whenever she acted silly or not taking things seriously. History Sixteen years ago, Diane, Dolores and Matrona were hired as mercenaries to battle against an invading army of savages. The savages had also hired a giant, the western warrior chief, Dumbelbas. Matrona challenged Dumbelbas in the midst of the battle, which led to the latter's death. Upon their return, Matrona scolded both Diane and Dolores for their pathetic display in the battle. After scolding them, she continued to train Diane and Dolores, pushing them to their limits to enhance their strength. Nearing the end of training, she tells Dolores than she could have children instead of fighting. Later on, she speaks to the village elders about Diane's hidden potential, stating that she will make her into the greatest giant warrior in history. When Diane left, Matrona ordered Dolores to fight off some bandits which led to the latter's death. Diane punched her after hearing of this news, bruising her slightly, and Matrona punched her back. She proceeded to lecture Diane about how she should act, as a proud member of the giant's clan before leaving her alone. The next day, Diane and Matrona were hired by the Holy Knights of Liones as mercenaries to annihilate some savages where they met up with Gannon and his troops. Matrona noticed the humans had siege equipment and grew concerned with their current situation. Their mission turned into a trap. It was a ruse Gannon had plotted to gain reputation by killing Matrona. Diane and Matrona engaged in battle against the traitorous Holy Knights. In the midst of the brawl, a poisonous bolt was launched at Diane, but Matrona blocked the bolt with her leg. This severely crippled the warrior chief who then knocked off Gannon in his mid-gloating and broke half his teeth. Despite being weakened by the poison, Matrona used the last of her strength to kill Gannon and 330 other Holy Knights before supposedly dying. Diane mourned for Matrona's death before being captured by the Holy Knights of Liones and arrested under false crimes perpetrated by the survivors of Gannon's fiasco. After the battle, Zarpa, a savage whom Diane had spared in a previous battle, found her body and treated her wounds for three days and nights without any rest. Plot Current arc While Diane was battered around by Galan and Monspiet, Matrona appeared, someone having survived the deadly poison, and ambushed the demons. She knocked Monspiet away and trapped Galan with her creation magic. After trapping Galan, she walked over to Diane, who received a punch to the gut. The latter was knocked unconscious and Matrona avoided further confrontation by seemingly traveling through the ground. She managed to save Diane from the 10 commandments, although she sustained some minor wounds. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Giant's Clan and its warrior chief, Matrona is considered very powerful. She has also been shown to have an immense amount of physical strength, being capable of hurting Diane, with her bare hands, when the latter was using heavy metal. She has an incredible amount of endurance, as she was able to kill 330 Holy Knights of Liones in an instant, whilst suffering from poison. Her power level was compared to a commandment's by Merlin, making her exceptionally strong. She was also capable of ambushing Galan and Monspiet, in order to save Diane. Abilities : Main article: Creation * Creation: As all members of her clan she can use the ability, Creation and was shown having mastery of the ability, by killing a fellow warrior chief and large platoons of knights. Battles The Young Girl Sees a Dream That Was Never Meant To Be *Diane & Matrona vs. Gannon & Holy Knights: Lose References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Giants